


Meeting the (soon to be) In-Law

by ladymargaret



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Benedict & Colin shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, anthony in his "i will not fall in love" phase, art buddies ben and kate, maybe the tiniest sprinkle of polin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymargaret/pseuds/ladymargaret
Summary: [set around the time of Kate & Anthony’s engagement announcement]Basically, how I imagine Benedict and Kate would meet for the first time. (with a dash on conspiring Colin and an even tinier dash of jealous Anthony)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	Meeting the (soon to be) In-Law

“Who would have thought, eh?” Benedict hears a smug voice somewhere from his right _(or was it behind him?)_ , which he identified belongs to his younger brother Colin.

“Whatever do you mean?” He hums noncommittally, not even bothering to turn and face his brother while taking a sip of champagne from a flute he grabbed off of some passing tray.

Colin seemingly materializes in front of Benedict, effectively blocking his brother’s line of sight. Not that he was looking at anything interesting anyway, just skimming over the present company.

“What do you mean, _what do **I** mean?_ Anthony is getting married, Benedict. Anthony! Married! Those two words! In the same sentence! To a sane woman nonetheless.” Colin rants while swinging his arms everywhere, exasperated at what seems to be his brother’s lack of interest.

To tell you the truth, Benedict was thrilled for his eldest brother, if not for the fact that it allowed his mother to leave him alone for the foreseeable future ~~(ahem, until the current season ends.)~~ He just never was one for social functions such as these and found most of the partygoers to be, erm, _lacking_ in terms of personality and conversation. In short, he found most if not everyone plain boring. In his inner pondering, Benedict does not notice the sudden change in Colin’s eye.

“Speaking of our dear brother’s upcoming nuptials, I believe you have yet to meet his bride, yes?” Benedict can tell immediately from the sheer tone of his voice that Colin was up to _something_.

“Well no, I have n—“

“That settles it then, you must meet her Ben. She is just… _**great**_.” Colin says with a huge emphasis on the last word.

That wasn’t very hard for Benedict to figure out, given the endless whining from his older brother along with the excitable chatter about the said woman from his younger siblings, Colin included. Not to mention what he has heard of the Serpentine and Pall Mall incidents. While he has not met Ms. Katharine, Benedict concludes that she cannot be that bad if his family’s words were to be trusted. 

Benedict had half a mind to reject his brother’s “suggestion”, but he has been bored out of his mind for the majority of this never-ending evening. Whatever Colin planned to accomplish would probably be a lot more entertaining than what he has been doing all night; avoiding his mother in order to consequently avoid being forced to dance with any of the debutantes present.

Before he can even respond and wrap his head on what exactly is happening, Benedict feels himself being dragged to the other side of the ballroom.

“Ah, there you are Ms. Sheffield!” A woman with dark long hair wearing a green, almost emerald, dress turns around from a conversation, looking quite alarmed from the volume of Colin’s voice.

Not that Benedict can blame her of course.

“Mr. Bridgerton?”

“Nonsense, Ms. Sheffield. Call me Colin. Anyhow, this is Benedict. My other older brother. Say hello Benedict!” Colin then practically shoves his brother at the lady. When Benedict briefly glares at his brother, he is met with a slightly apologetic look before turning back to the girl with his charming trademark Bridgerton smile.

Benedict takes one of her gloved hands and places a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“Hello, Ms. Sheffield. I am very pleased to meet you.” Ms. Sheffield curtseys then shoots a small but genuine smile at him.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Mr. Bridgerton. Please call me Kate, both of you. We are to be siblings of some sort soon after all.” Kate says with a gentle smile, glancing at Colin as well.

“I must then insist you call me Benedict as well then. Also, what is it that you mean by finally?”

“Anth—, I mean,” she stutters. Benedict feels his lips twitch slightly at this while Colin subtly nudges his side. “Lord Bridgerton has mentioned you in the passing. He has mentioned all of you actually.”

“Nothing bad I hope?”

“Knowing the Viscount is the way he is, I take whatever he says with a grain of salt anyway, so you needn’t worry about that.” She says with a small eye-roll in an annoyed, yet fond tone.

Benedict is startled into a laugh. Hmm, not bad. “Well Kate, you seem delightful.”

Before any of them could even attempt to continue the conversation, both parties are suddenly reminded of Colin’s presence when he grabs both of them and steers them in the direction of the dance floor. What is it with him today and the grabbing?

“Oh look! The next dance is about to begin. Ben, why don’t you dance with our sister-in-law?” Colin says distractedly while looking around the room.

“That really won’t be necessary.” A flustered Kate tells Benedict, not even bothering to correct Colin’s statement.

Again, before Benedict could get a word in, Colin beats him to it.

“Benedict, did you know Kate paints?”

Benedict finds himself momentarily distracted, and quickly turns his head to Kate, pleasantly surprised and intrigued. “Do you really?” He inquires as Colin continues to guide them towards the center of the room.

“Alright, run along now! Ben, be wary of your feet!” Colin says loudly, snickering at the sneer Kate shoots his way as disappears into the crowd.

“Well then, shall we?” Benedict says as he offers his hand to Kate. She takes it with what seems to be a hesitant smile and proceeds to take her place in front of him for the dance.

After a few awkward a silent moments of dancing, Benedict decides to break the silence. “Now, what is this I hear about you painting?”

—

A few minutes into the dance, laughing and chatting, Benedict truly believes that he had just acquired himself a new friend. Admittedly, from the way his brother Anthony would yell and bitch about the woman in question, he already knew without a doubt he would like her to some extent. Definitely more than tolerate her, at least. However, rarely did he find someone within the society that not only shares his interests but is also an interesting person in them itself. Hell, they have even made future plans to paint together already! After her honeymoon with his brother, of course. _Yes, yes._ Benedict thought. _She’ll do nicely in this family, indeed._

Then a thought suddenly occurred to him; where was Anthony? He has not been able to even catch a glimpse of him this whole night, apart from when he presented his betrothed to the ton, of course. Also, where did Colin run off to all of a sudden?

With the thought of his brothers’ whereabouts in mind, Benedict suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. **Intently**. He scanned the room lightly, hoping to put to rest the uneasiness he was feeling as of the moment when he met the eyes of his older and younger brother, where the former seemed to be trying to burn a hole into Benedict’s head, while the latter’s were filled with mirth.

Why was he in the receiving end of Anthony’s murderous glare, Benedict wondered. ….oh. _Ohhh_. So, this was what Colin has been planning to accomplish?

While part of him wanted to roll his eyes at Colin for his childishness, another part of him was relishing Anthony's reaction. Especially when not only a few nights ago, Anthony was so set on marrying someone that he _never_ ~~(Anthony's words)~~ could potentially fall in love with. With the reaction he is displaying right now, Benedict thinks that whatever Anthony originally planned for his marriage is quickly falling apart beneath his feet.

"Benedict?" 

He breaks the staring contest he did not realize he was having with Anthony in order to turn his attention back to Kate, who was looking at him questioningly. "Are you alright? You've barely been moving for a few moments now."

"Yes, of course. I thought I just saw something peculiar." Benedict gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as the last few notes of the music was played, concluding the dance.

“Oh alright. Would you like to fetch a glass of lemonade as we continue our conversation?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Benedict says as he playfully spun her around one last time, warranting a loud and startled laugh from Kate, and what he suspects is another heated glare from his older brother from the way the hairs on the back of his neck stand up uncomfortably. He smirks at the thought of Anthony’s annoyance with him. Benedict turns to the direction where he last saw his brothers in order to confirm his theory, only to notice that Colin is speedily making his way towards where Benedict and Kate are standing. With Anthony in tow (although Anthony does seem to be struggling to get through the crowd as each member of the ton is trying to shower him with what Benedict suspects are congratulations of some sort.)

“Kate! Are you agreeable to one last dance?” Colin asks hurriedly as he arrives in front of them. “That would be lovely, Colin.” Kate says. “We can continue our conversation another time, if that’s alright with you, Benedict?”

Benedict notices that Anthony is slowly getting closer. “Why, of course! Take your places now, I believe the music is to start momentarily.”

As Kate is about to take Colin’s offered arm, Colin is suddenly shoved away from the lady by none other than the temperamental Viscount himself.

Anthony clears his throat as he composes himself while Kate stares at him in disbelief, Colin tries to regain balance, and Ben stands at the side trying not to burst out in laughter while watching the entirety of this short yet already bizarre interaction.

Anthony moves to Kate’s side. “Good evening brothers. I am here to dance with my wife.”

“My Lord, I am yet to be your wife—“

“I know that dearest, just practicing. Getting used to the word, if you will. I suggest you start doing the same…?” Anthony suggests which makes Kate lightly scoff at him.

“Actually brother, I have just asked Kate here to be my dance partner and she has already agreed.” Colin interjects with a light laugh in his tone after taking a few moments to watch the two bicker in front of them.

“Colin, if you are oh so _desperate_ for a dance, might I remind you that you have yet to dance with Ms. Featherington this evening like you always do?” Anthony looks at his brother expectantly. 

Colin sputters “But I—“ “Now if you would kindly excuse us.” Anthony hastily says before Colin protests any further. He then proceeds to take Kate’s hand and places it in the crook of his elbow, preparing to whisk her away.

“I have had a wonderful time with you tonight Kate.” Benedict tells Kate as he kisses her free hand before his brother can drag his intended away for the night. Anthony not-so-subtly rolls his eyes at this and makes it a point to tap his foot impatiently. 

“Likewise, Benedict.” “Alright, goodbye Benedict!” Anthony says rather loudly as he finally does pull Kate away from his brothers, shoving both of them as he walks past.

Benedict and Colin are left staring at the backs of the pair while hearing small snippets of their conversation.

> _“Why do they get to be ‘Benedict’ and ‘Colin’? Why am I still stuck with ‘my Lord’?”_
> 
> _“All in due time, my Lord.”_
> 
> _“What were you laughing about with my brother, anyway? Ben has never been known to be THAT funny.”_
> 
> _“Hush, Anthony.”_

Benedict and Colin look at each other for a few seconds, before proceeding to burst into a fit of restrained laughter.

"So brother," Colin manages. "what do you think?"

Does that question even need to be asked? "Colin, I find her delightful. Not to mention, Anthony is absolutely smitten. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Benedict shakes his head as they walk their way towards the refreshment table. 

Colin hums "Agreed. Although, we also do agree with the fact that he is oblivious to this information, yes?"

"Definitely."

"What an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy, this is my first attempt at writing WOOOO
> 
> hoped it wasnt THAT bad... I basically got fidgety waiting for new fics and decided to try my hand at actually making one.
> 
> anyway, comments are very much appreciated! you can find me on tumblr under the name lady-margaret. send me prompts hehe :333


End file.
